1. Field of the Invention.
The invention concerns a system for the hydraulic control of a clutch.
The invention concerns more particularly a system for the hydraulic control of a clutch, in particular for a motor vehicle, comprising an upstream sending cylinder connected by a conduit to a downstream receiving cylinder so as to form a hydraulic control circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art.
It is sometimes desirable to equip the hydraulic control system for a clutch with an assistance device so as to minimise the force that the user has to apply to the clutch control pedal during the declutching phase.
Such a device is described for example in the document US-B-6.213.271.
In this document, the assistance device is mounted on the sending cylinder of the hydraulic clutch control system.
This system has the drawback of requiring a specific sending cylinder adapted to the arrangement of the supplementary elements fulfilling the assistance function.
The arrangement of the supplementary elements on the sending cylinder poses problems of space requirements and this makes the sending cylinder more complex to produce.